Timestamped data can provide important and useful information to organizations. Organizations can leverage timestamped data to obtain information needed to better serve their customers, to reduce waste, and to otherwise benefit the organization or other entities. Timestamped data can be modeled, forecast, mined, or otherwise processed to inform decision making.
In another example, manufactures can leverage timestamped data relating to critical equipment to make decisions about maintenance scheduling to avoid critical component failures.
In another example, railroad companies can leverage timestamped data of shipments between various regions around the country to make decisions about where to stock rail cars to better meet predicted demand and minimize shipping delays.
In another example, energy companies can monitor and analyze timestamped data in real-time related to performance of wind turbines to quickly detect and respond to critical anomalous behavior and to maintain high turbine performance over time.
In another example, hospitals can aggregate timestamped patient data across various departments to better predict patient outcome and quickly detect and respond to potential health issues.